2014-12-01 - The Bet: Round Two
As Cassandra is allowed to leave the arena, the announcer shouts over the loudspeaker again. He sounds like he isn't hugely impressed by her threat, though he probably gets threatened a dozen times a day. "Black Bat apparently folks. Good fight then. So we bring out our other newcomer, who I'm reliably informed is called Supergirl, not Blue and Red Shield. Since size and strength didn't seem to phase her, let's try something new and see if she dies against the VOLCANO!" Out of the center of the field, what appears to be a robotic form glowing with flame, but after a glance from Kara's x-ray vision she'd see that it's actually a person of some type in tech armour. Raising his hands to the sides, the fire around him grows, the ground melting, and small fireballs starting to circle around him. It's really really hot! "Ooh, get your heat shields out folks," the announcer calls. "Volcano is not holding back, he's hitting at least four thousand degrees out there!" And Volcano starts walking toward Kara threateningly. Kara Zor-El looks over at Cassandra. "Honestly, it's like they don't even have the idea that this is not all that har-" She shakes her head. "Whatever." She keeps a hand on her hip when 'Volcano' approaches her. Yeah, 4000 degrees is about twice as hot as lava, but it's not as hot as the sun's surface... so Volcano would be hard pressed to give Kara a suntan, let alone a sunburn. Or an ACTUAL burn. So many ways she could do this - using freeze breath near absolute zero... using her own heat vision so Volcano could get an idea of what 'actual' hot meant when talking about 'center of stars' heat - but after seeing it's some guy in a metal suit, she opts for a way which she deemed the least threatening to his life. She starts spinning around volcano, faster and faster, forcing the flames to reshape in the funnel of air she's created. And once the air has been sucked from the funnel ... no fire. Then she stops moving at superspeed and is in front of him and casually rips his helmet off with one hand. Then holds her forefinger and thumb up to his face. She gives him a couple of seconds to process what just happened before she thwaps him 'lightly' in the head with her finger - her other hand still on her hip. The whipping wind was definitely not what the crowd was expecting, but the announcer adapts marvellously. "Ooh there we go, watch that move. Using a tornado to fight a volcano is just masterful, this one isn't just tough, she's fast too. Make sure the cameras are transmitting to sector seven, I want the Cricg watching. It needs to wake up eventually anyway." Right, like that made sense. The fire shoots into the whirlwind, making it into a red spiral, before snuffing out in a wave. The last thing burning is actually the remnants of fire that were sucked far into the air, with little sparks highlighting the show as they raid down harmlessly on the arena. And Kara's final move with the light thwap? Well, the alien person inside goes down like a half-ton of metal with a guy inside, as the crowd tries to recover from the awesome spectacle given to them tonight. Then one person starts to cheer, and others join in, and soon the crowd is well on Kara's side again. Cassandra in her little cage on the side leans against the wall, nodding. Impressed? Yes, she seems to be. The loudspeaker guy says, "Decisive victory for the Earthling!" Kara doesnt bother to go to explain that she's not an Earthling. She just heads back to where Cassandra is waiting during the cheers. "This is so stupid...." she says to herself, not exactly revelling in being forced to be a gladiator by two 5th dimensional imps. The loudspeaker says, "And again our second Earth girl.... we're going to speed things up a bit! Also from Earth, her opponent! He's quick! He's slick! He's a d.... arn good fighter! It's... QUICKGUY!" Quicksilver zooms out from an opened doorway. "QuickSILVER. QuickSILVER! Why is that so hard! Sowhosmyopponent. Latexgirloverthere?" Out of the pit on the girls side, Cassandra in her latex outfit comes walking, then she starts to sprint as soon as she can seen Quicksilver. Not exactly at him, just as a courtesy since he keeps announcing in his body language that he wants her to move faster because he's getting annoyed at how fast she's moving. She skids to a stop far enough into the ring to give herself room to move, legs spread enough to let her move side to side fast, and eyes Quicksilver without a word. She keeps her hands spread wide and inclines her head, indicating that she's ready. Quicksilver taps his foot impatiently. "Finally!" Then he takes off like a blur and is behind Cassandra, giving her a shove. Not as fast as Kara or the Flash moves by a longshot, but very close to the speed of sound. Cassandra Cain reacts just slightly before Quicksilver starts moving, knowing that she's about to get shoved. She tilts her head back to make whiplash less likely and tenses the back muscles to keep them from brusing TOO much, but she basically gets shoved and goes head over heels, rolling over and to her feet. She lands low and turns, whipping a rock at where Quicksilver is likely to be, but mostly what she's doing is analyzing his moves so she can protect herself from the impacts that she can't stop, and waiting for the right moment to deploy certain...traps. She sees every move that Quicksilver is about to do in her head just before he moves, preparing as well as she can, and right now she knows that the thrown rock is not going to hit. Not even close. So she watches and waits for her chance. Quicksilver laughs when Cassandra goes tumbling over. When the crowd cheers, he does take a moment to bow for them, cocky guy that he is. When she throws the rock, he very easily gets out of the way, as if for him it was lightly floating at him. "Oh please, I'm faster than a speeding bullet. Bet you don't know anyone who can do THAT!" Then there's a blur and he runs right past her, punching her again so that, before she can react, he's already out of reach of a counter. In the moment before Quicksilver moves, Cassandra tenses her neck so the punch he's about to hit her with won't break her neck, knowing she's going to get hit. She relaxes her knees so she'll absorb most of the impact, and snaps her fingers for what appears to be no apparent reason, but which is really sending a miniature missile into the air. As the punch lands, and there's no stopping it because of the vast, huge difference in speeds, Cassandra gets knocked back and ends up on her back, already rolling to get back to her feet as fast as she can and aiming to sprint to a certain location to the right, along Quicksilver's track. Because the little finger snap sent a needle with a fast-acting stun drug on it into the air, so small it's nearly impossible to see. If she judged his movement path right, he would have run right into it. Kara's about to just run in there to take out this speedster herself, who she was able to pretty easily follow the movements for. Her fists clench when she sees what's happening, but as Quicksilver turns again to run back at Cassandra for a second hit, Pietro runs right into a needle which was launched right into his path. Fortunately for Cassandra, it was too small for Quicksilver to actually see and therefore dodge. "GAH!" he yells as he keeps running, but no longer at Cassandra, as he swerves involuntarily and hits into a wall. Cassandra Cain is after Quicksilver as fast as an olympic sprinter on crack. She swerves in after Quicksilver and actually catches him before he hits the ground, saving him from more serious damage, and actually looks him in the eyes with a fair lot of respect before tapping him on the head, almost gently, and then putting him on the ground. Then she personally puts him over her shoulder and carries him to his pit side, making it look easy. The loudspeaker says, "AND HE'S DOWN! ANOTHER ROUND FOR THE EARTH FEMALES! And this one was a real longshot - Ventura betting pools were going crazy!" it says after Quicksilver pretty much knocks HIMSELF unconscious before doing a fantastic imitation of a sack of potatoes over Cassandra's shoulder. As Cassandra leaves the arena, she parks herself at the door to their pit, absolutely refusing to actually go inside. She's decided to watch, and leans against the wall by the door instead. She is informed that she is not to interfere by a guard with a beam rifle trained on her, and she disarms him and hands it back to him without the clip, then proceeds to follow orders. This is Kara's fight. However before Kara can even get to where the camera can film her, the crowd explodes with shouting and noise! Betting goes absolutely berserk among the people in the stage as the announcer begins to speak, having to speak up quite a bit to get over the noise of the crowd. There must be something very different about to happen!